Fallen Angel
by Cartergal131
Summary: abandoned, Carter tries to help a young girl with problems and finds himself in the middle of the conflict. Set several months after the stabbing…no drug addiction.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 1

Note- Carter tries to help a young girl with problems and finds himself in the middle of the conflict. Set several months after the stabbing...no drug addiction.

_

* * *

_

* * *

Carter walked slowly down the street towards county watching for patches of ice with every cautious step. Dave flew by him on his bike "Hey Carter" he said while lifting one hand from the handlebars and waving. Dave turned his head to see Carter wave back. Carter opened his mouth to speak but was to late Dave ran his bike right into a parking meter.

"Dave are you ok?" Carter said walking at a brisk pace until he was at a jog. Dave sat up and nodded his head wearily. Carter was about five feet from him when his feet were swept out from under him and he landed flat on his back on the cold icy ground. Carter groaned as he realized his misfortune.

"Dude, Carter are you alright?" Dave said while quickly moving over to Carter's side. Carter nodded his head slowly. Dave helped Carter to a sitting position and gave him a moment to relax. "Is your back ok?" Dave asked with concern evident in his voice. Carter nodded without speaking and began to struggle to get up. Dave took control and lightly pulled Carter up.

"Thanks Dave, are you ok?" Carter asked remembering Dave's little accident.

"Yeah I'm find...Thick skull" Dave knocked on his head with a closed fist. Carter smiled warmly. "Well we better get to work, don't want to put up with Kerry" Dave moved over and picked of his fallen bike. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way."

They heard the sirens of an ambulance when they were only a block away from their destination. Carter looked at the flashing lights then noticed that it was being followed by another ambulance "We have good timing" Carter commented sarcastically. Dave laughed lightly as they rounded the corner into the ambulance bay just in time to see the two patients being taken in.

Carter and Dave went into the lounge to put their belongings in their lockers. Dave went straight for the coffee pot. Carter quickly got ready then left the lounge and went to the admit desk. He looked at the board and was about to take a chart when Deb called to him.

"Hey Carter can you help me out?" She said with a forced smile. Carter walked over to her and cocked his head sweetly to the side as he waited for her to speak again. "I need your help with the patient load, Kerry isn't here yet and I have more patients then I can handle right now. Would you mind taking at least one of them...you can pick" She had a genuine look on her eyes that begged for his help.

"Ok" Carter agreed, and before another word could pass through his lips Deb handed him three charts then was on her way to one of the trauma rooms. As she was about to turn a corner Carter yelled out to her "Your welcome!" he laughed to himself.

Over an hour had passed when Carter was finally able began the third chart. He had been privileged to see a man who broke his leg in four places trying to do a skateboard trick he had seen on TV and an old lady claming that she was the statue of liberty. He entered curtain area one expecting anything. He looked at the chart "Hello miss Jennifer" He said as he looked up into the little girls big brown eyes. She was eight years old with long straight brown hair.

"Hi, sir" she answered politely. Carter moved a chair over to the gurney where she was seated. "What's your name?" she asked shyly.

"I'm Dr. Carter, can you tell me what's wrong today?" He watched her fidget with a small piece of string from her light blue lace jacket.

She watched her feet swing in front of her as she twisted the string around her small fingers. She un raveled the thread and slowly took off her jacket revealing large bruises on her arms, but something was different with her left arm. "It hurts" she said touching her left shoulder lightly.

Carter's heart sank as he looked in horror at the young girls pain. He reached over and inspected her main injury. "Looks like its dislocated, but we'll get some x-rays to be careful" Carter smiled lightly to reassure the young girl.

Jennifer looked up at Carter "I can't stay that long, I have to get home can't you fix it now?" So many questions and thoughts raced through Carter's mind.

"I'll be right back ok?" Jennifer nodded then returned her attention to her feet and another piece of strayed thread.

Note- Hope you liked it...update coming soon. Please review...and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 2

Note- Wow, thanks so much for the great reviews. It's been a hectic week and they made me smile so thanks a ton and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The door closed behind Carter as he touched his soar back lightly. He took a few steps before looking through the blinds at the sweet little girl; she sat there innocently. Carter's heart ached as he watched her lightly rub her left shoulder and he saw a tear run down her pale cheek leaving a stained path.

"Carter?" Mark asked from behind him "Are you ok?" Mark squinted his eyes slightly showing his concern.

"I'm fine...I need some help with a patient" Carter took a quick look through the window again. "Can we..." Carter looked around. He moved down the hall and motioned for Mark to follow him. "We can talk in here" Carter opened the door to the suture room and peered in, once he was sure it was empty he held the door open and watched a Mark walked in and leaned against the counter.

"What's going on Carter?" Mark asked unsure of what to expect.

Carter moved across from Mark, he shifted lightly on his feet as he searched his mind for the right words. He looked at the floor for a moment then brought his gaze up to meet Mark's concerned eyes. "You see she has bruises up her arms. I think that its child abuse, but I..."

"Who?" Mark questioned cutting Carter off.

"My patient Jennifer, I'm not sure of what I should do, she came here alone" Carter waited for Marks counseling in the mater.

"Ok, well we can call child services and I'll talk to her about it" Mark answered as he turned to leave the room in search of the patient.

"What about her parents?" Carter asked as his feared for the girl grew with ever beat of his pained heart.

Mark held the door open and looked straight ahead as he spoke "We can deal with that when the time comes" Carter and Mark made their way to the room to talk to the innocent child "What's her name?"

"Jennifer... she right here" Carter stopped in his tracks as he quickly opened the door in shock "where is she?" he said scanning the room. He walked briskly out of the room past Mark who was entering the empty room. Carter turned around and faced him with a look of mixed emotions. Mark held his hand up to Carter who stopped dead in his tracks. "What is that?" He asked as Mark handed him the folded piece of paper.

Carter walked into the room and sat on the chair still positioned by the bed. He opened the white lined paper. In deep pink crayon was written a message for him.

_**I will come back. I had to go home. Sorry to take your time. Thank you. **_

_**Jennifer**_

There was a yellow smiley face sticker marking the end of the short note. Carter shook his head slowly taking in the message.

Carter quickly took charge "where's the chart?" he asked as he looked around and noticed it lying on the bed. He quickly grabbed it and scanned her information and his confidence faded again "Damn"

"Does it have an address or anything?" Mark asked as a few people gathered around when they noticed the commotion. Carter nodded his head and rose to a standing position. He flipped the pages with disappointment. He walked out of the room passing the chart to Mark as he left.

Carter ignored everyone as he walked past the desk and into the lounge. Kerry was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Where are you going?" she asked as she watched Carter remove his lab coat and hang it in his locker.

"I'm off" he said as he put on his gloves and coat. "I was only on for a half shift" He said sternly with little emotion. He ignored Kerry's questioning glare as he walked silently out of the lounge. As he rounded the corner leaving the ambulance bay all he could think about was the little girl. Her sweet and innocent voice played in his mind. It seemed to be saying his name.

He cleared his mind in time to see Jennifer standing across the street calling to him with tears streaming down her face. She ran for him crossing the street without a second thought. Carter took notice of the car that was oblivious to her presence. He took off at a sprint snatching her up and holding her tightly as he slid on his side just missing the oncoming traffic.

Note-I hope that you liked it. Reviews rock and any input is greatly appreciated. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 3

Note- Sorry for the wait...I've been extremely busy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Carter could feel the shaking form of the young girl as she cried silently in his arms. They laid on the cold sidewalk as a small group of worried people approached them. Jennifer muffled her tears as she lifted her head to reveal her red face. Carter looked at her sweet features. Jennifer moved slowly out of Carter's supportive grasp and sat on her knees beside him. She looked down at him and a faint smile appeared beneath the pain. Carter pulled himself up to a sitting position ignoring the pain resonating from his back and side; he stood up and slowly bent over and picked up the fallen child. Her chin rested on his shoulder as he escorted her back into the hospital.

Jennifer felt safe in his embrace as they walked slowly back to the hospital the rocking movement and her new feeling of security lulled her to a light sleep. Carter entered curtain area one which was vacant and smiled sweetly as he laid her sleeping form onto the gurney. He looked down at her expressionless face; he wondered how anyone could harm such a precious child.

Carter looked out the window and saw Mark walk by. He looked down at Jennifer questioning whether he should leave her. He gently stroked her hair "I'll be right back" He whispered as he opened the door and caught up to Mark.

"Dr. Green?" Carter called out. Mark stopped and turned around noticing the familiar voice. "I found her, she's asleep in curtain one"

Mark looked surprised and happy, but his expression changed slightly to worry as he reached out for Carter's side "What happened?" he asked looking at the blood staining through his clothing.

Carter looked confused as he looked at his own side and scrunched his face slightly at the sight of the blood. "I didn't even notice, but its nothing I'm on I don't want her to wake up alone." Carter pleaded hoping to distract from his own injury. Carter turned to lead Mark to the room.

Mark grabbed Carter's arm gently and looked at him with concern "Lets fix up your side first and get you some clean scrubs" Mark looked around for a moment "Hey Abby, can you go to curtain area one and watch the little girl in there for awhile" Abby agreed and went straight for the room while Mark lead Carter to the suture room to get a better look at his side.

Carter sat tensely on the gurney as Mark lifted up his shirt revealing a large bruise forming around several cuts. Mark irrigated the wound and placed a wrap around Carter's side. The examination was silent until Carter placed the fresh scrub top on. Mark rose from the chair he had placed earlier beside the bed. "So how did this happen?" he questioned.

Carter smiled lightly "It's not a big deal" Mark glared at him invoking a better response. "Ok. I was leaving and...I caught site of the little girl she was running across the street and... a car was coming and I grabbed her and fell on my side avoiding the traffic." Mark's face switched to concern and Carter could read his next question. "My backs fine" Carter stood up and made it a point not to stretch his screaming muscles until he was away from the watching eyes of the ER. Carter walked to the door with Mark's eyes following his every move; he opened the door and waited for Mark to take the hint.

They walked down the hall quickly until they came to the room Carter peered in and found that Jennifer was still asleep with Abby sitting contently by her side. Carter opened the door and eagerly stepped up to the side of the bed he sat down in the chair still placed where he had sat earlier. Mark stood behind him peering down at the little girl sleeping peacefully. A loud crash came from outside of the room stirring her to consciousness. She opened her weary eyes and smiled as she noticed Carter's presence beside her.

Mark opened the door to the room and round Deb laughing hysterically at Luka who was on the ground covered in kool-aid with a young man staring in shock with an empty pitcher in front of him. Mark didn't know what happened but he couldn't help but laugh a little. Mark closed the door with a smile on his face and shook his head comically letting them all know that the crash wasn't anything serious. By this time the little girl had her jacket removed again and Mark's smile quickly disappeared. He walked over to the bed and examined the girl while Carter comforted her.

Mark took a step back from the gurney once he had finished his examination. "Well we will get some x-rays of that arm...and uh Carter can I talk to you outside, Abby are you ok in here?" Abby nodded her head as they left the room. "Alright I'm going to call child services and I am going to get security down here just incase"

Carter nodded his head in agreement. "When I go back in I'll talk to her about all of this, we have to get her file because I am sure this isn't the first time" Carter lowered his head towards the ground. "We're going to help her right?" Mark nodded lightly. Carter turned and looked into the room and watched the little girl who was now coloring with Abby. He smiled at how normal she looked and acted. He walked into the room with the same smile "So you ready to get x-rays?" he asked as if it was a game.

She looked at him with the same enthusiasm and nodded while holding up her picture. It consisted of a tall man who looked like an angel with a halo and wings and a little girl in blue "That's you" she said pointing to the man "and me" pointing now at the girl.

Carter smiled "I think you have it backwards" he said while taking the picture and adding his own touch. He held up the picture to show that the little girl now had a halo and wings of her own "You're the angel."

Note- Ok I know that it was a long wait I can only hope that it was worth it. Please review...because any and all comments really do help. Thanks and I would like to let you all know that I have no idea when you can expect the next update, sorry. Smile and be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 4

Note- Yet again the reviews rocked, thanks so much everyone. Sorry for the wait again.

Carter wheeled Jennifer back to Curtain area one. After placing her in the bed he placed the X-ray on the board and turned on the light. Jennifer looked at the picture for a moment and watched Carter move his finger along pointing out his findings to her. He turned off the light and moved around the bed and looked out the door. He called to Abby for assistance.

Carter sat beside Jennifer explaining what he was going to have to do to put her arm back in place. He had just finished his explanation when Abby walked in. "Ok now we are going to give you some medicine so that this wont hurt as much ok?" Jennifer nodded her head and watched as the medicine was injected. Abby wrapped the sheet around Jennifer as Carter took her injured arm. "You ready?" Carter asked. She nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly preparing for what was to come. In a moment it was over and a few silent tears escaped Jennifer's eyes. Carter sat next to her once again and placed a small sling on her arm. Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and watch Carter as he got up and removed the X-ray from the board. "Here you were so brave that u can keep this" He handed her the envelop and she smiled sweetly. Abby watched the charming encounter before her.

The moment was interrupted when Mark came into the room. "Carter we have a trauma coming in" Carter turned and touched Jennifer on the shoulder lightly before getting up and exiting the room. Mark continued to explain the incoming trauma "ETA is five minutes, we don't have much information because the paramedics were cut off. They were in route when gun fire broke out and that's all we got from them. I didn't want to bother you, but Luka just left and we can't seem to get a hold of Kerry. I guess its just you and me"

Note-Ok update will be Tuesday, hope you enjoyed. :-D


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 5

Note- REVIEWS ROCK

Abby sat with Jennifer drawing in silence. Abby stopped for a moment and became more intrigued with the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked with a light smile. The girl nodded as she continued to color. "Why did you leave earlier?" Abby wanted to get through to the girl like Carter had but was finding it rather difficult. This only caused her to ask more questions "Why did..." Abby stopped as the girl looked up at her and gently laid her hand on Abby's.

"I'm fine" she said in barely a whisper. "I knew you would ask, I was going home earlier, but I saw my father on the street and he was on his way home too. I walked over to ask his permission to come back here. He was angry and told me he didn't care, but to be back by four" the little girls eyes became full of concern "What time is it?" Abby looked at her watch "It quarter after five" Abby answered reluctantly. "I have to go home" Jennifer pleaded, "he gets really angry... he'll come here" her eyes filled with tears waiting to fall. Abby too her into a strong embrace.

Carter and Mark waited outside for the ambulance making small talk, when the sirens blared through the air catching their attention as they anticipated the arrival their conversation deminished. The vehicle stopped and everything went completely silent for a moment. Then the doors swung open revealing a man holding a gun to the head of one of the paramedics. "Where's my daughter?" he said cocking the gun.

Note- Ok short chapters are all I am capable of right now so...yeah....hope you like.


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 6

Note- as before I am very sorry for the wait, and I will try my best not to have that long of a wait without notice again...sorry

The two doctors froze and Carter stepped in front of Dr. Greene whose face changed from fear to concern. He placed his hand on Carter's shoulder trying to move him out of the way but Carter held his ground. The gunman took his aim off of the paramedic and upon releasing him, the gun found a new aim directly at Carter. "Where is my daughter?" he said again in a stern attention-grabbing manor.

Carter had a feeling that he knew exactly who this man's daughter was, but he wasn't going to give her up to this psycho. "Ok just calm down. What is your daughter's name?" Carter asked as he searched the man's face for any emotion behind the pure anger. The man didn't answer. He jumped off of the back of the ambulance and motioned for the doctors and paramedics to go inside. Once inside he scanned the room then pointed the gun up at the ceiling and fired a shot. Silence engulfed the room minis the echoing of the bullet and the sound of a ceiling tile colliding with the ground in front of the madman.

He grabbed Carter and jammed the gun into the middle of his back. Carter winced in silent pain as he could feel his leg tremble as he stepped. Carter clenched his teeth and stood as tall as he could, ignoring the pain and thinking only about the little girl. Several staff members stood behind the desk watching and waiting to see how the events would unravel. Benton moved as close as he could before he felt an arm restrain him. He turned around to see Dave nodding his head.

The gun was removed from Carter's back and placed under his chin "Where is my daughter" he screamed, as his face became a new shade of red. "You" he said pointing to Dr. Benton "Where is she? I know she's here. Give her back to me." Dr. Benton was confused and asked the same question Carter had asked him earlier. "Sir, what is her name, we can help you find her if you give us her name."

Abby and Jennifer sat in curtain area one in a tight embrace when they heard the loud shouts. Jennifer began to shake with fear as Abby made her way to the window to see what was happening. "Oh my god" Abby stated as she cupped her hand over her mouth. Jennifer made her way off of the bed and to the door. She reached up and was about to open the door when Abby intervened. "You can't go out there" Jennifer pain her no mind and tried again. "No, you can't let him hurt you, I won't let that happen Dr. Carter will not let that happen."

Jennifer hesitated then looked through the window shocked at what she saw. "No, it's my fault I shouldn't of come here." Tears streamed down her face as she watched the pain in Carter's eyes. She watched as her father moved the gun to his head. "No" she said pleading with her eyes for Abby to let her out. "Please" she whispered. Abby looked down at this small child, full of strength and wisdom.

Abby picked her up and led her to a corner away from the windows. "it will be ok" she said as she stroked the child's hair. "Everything will be fine" a few tears escaped her eyes as she pictured Carter's expression. In a flash the door swung open with glass shattering to the ground.

Note- update will be soon...meaning at some point this week. Hope it was good.


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 7

Note- Once again sorry for the wait... I've just been so busy. Plus I was having trouble thinking of how to continue this, but I had a break through and this is what you get.

Carter laid in the doorway with blood trickling down his head to the floor. His eyes met with Abby's and he shot his eyes in the direction of the closed curtain. Abby scrambled behind the curtain while holding Jennifer tightly. They sat up on the gurney and remained silent.

Carter could feel the man's grasp on his hair as he pulled Carter's head up and placed the gun under his chin again. "Where is she?" he yelled. He knelt on Carter's back causing Carter to clench his teeth and close his eyes against the pain. The man got up and kept the gun pointed at Carter. "Get up," he ordered. Carter placed his hands on the ground and he could feel the glass digging through his skin and he pushed himself up. In a few seconds Carter was standing in the doorway. He took a glance into the room to secure that Abby and Jennifer were out of site.

The man took a look at all of the pleading faces watching his performance. "Tell me where my daughter is or else..." he stated while waving his gun. The room remained silent, as they watched Carter shaking his head from behind the man.

Abby held the crying girl tightly and tried her best not to break down as well. "Shh.... he'll be ok" she reassured. Jennifer looked up at her, "sorry" she said in a whisper. Abby was confused. Jennifer laid silent for another moment then suddenly and erratically broke out of Abby's grasp. "No" Abby stated as if yelling, but in almost a whisper.

Carter saw her running in the corner of his eye. Before she could get by him he grabbed her and held her back with one hand out of site behind the doorframe. "Let me go, he'll leave" she pleaded softly. Carter refused to give her up to this madman. He looked down into her precious eyes, pleading silently for her to stay back. "I can't," she said sniffling lightly. "Daddy!" she called out getting his attention. Carter's eyes widen with fear as the madman turned and looked over in the direction of the call.

"Jenny, come out here so we can go home." He said in a soft yet scary tone. Jenny found a way to push past Carter, but he quickly pulled her back behind him. "Let her go" her father snapped tightening his grip on the gun. Carter didn't move he just stood there staring back at the man before him and the gun strictly aimed at him.

Carter knew that he was fighting a losing battle if he didn't act soon. He had to get Jennifer away. He had only one hope. The man took a step closer and Carter took his chances. Before anyone could acknowledge what had happened Carter had jumped at the man and tackled him to the ground. Benton ran out to help Carter, Mark ran over and scooped up the child.

Carter swung at the man hitting him across the jaw. The man reached around and pulled Carter to the ground, giving him the strength in the battle. The man's weight pressed Carter's back to the ground. He looked away for a moment and saw that people were getting closer and he had lost his gun. Benton was only a few feet away when he was stopped dead in his tracks. The man pulled out a knife from the inside of his boot. He held it to Carter's throat and shook his head. Carter looked to his side and spotted the dropped gun. "Stop!" he screamed out. "Why didn't you just listen?" he questioned while sliding the knife down Carter's arm, causing blood the slowly stream down his right arm.

Mark was back behind the desk holding Jennifer out of site. Mark looked up at Carol standing beside were he was seated on the floor. "Carol," he whispered, "give me the phone." Carol carefully and slowly removed the phone from the desk and gave it to Mark. He quickly called for security. Once he hung up the phone he silently prayed for a miracle as he rocked slightly to calm the girl.

Note- sorry again. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter...please review, thanks a ton.


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Angel

Chapter 8

Note- wow time sure does fly…I am sorry about the wait…I was focusing more on another fiction I am in the midst of and I have had writers block with how to continue this story, but I believe I have found a solution. So on with the story.

As the knife continued its path down Carter's left arm the staff surrounding them were at a loss for what to do as they awaited security. Carter looked over at the desk and could feel the fear. The room seemed still and everything was numb but the pain. Tears ran silently down the scared faces of innocence.

The blood made small pools around where Carter's arms laid on the, cold dirty, floor. The blood from his head ran into his hair turning it a darkened red. The florescent lights around them flickered as everything came back into focus and now the pain was numb.

The elevator doors opened in the background and went unnoticed by the man wielding the knife. "Jenny baby, come out to daddy." He said while lifting the knife and watching the blood run towards the handle. The reflection he saw only made things worse. He laughed unimpressed "uh oh, I better give up before the big bad cop gets me." Smiling he turned his head toward the object of his humor.

The two guards stepped closer to the man, but stopped as his eyes met them. "Sir, please put the weapon down and stand up with your hands on your head." The man turned back to face Carter. Mockingly he pressed his hand to Carter's arm, once his hand was covered with his victims blood he held it up for everyone to see.

"I wonder how much more he has, want to find out?" he wiped his hand on Carter's blue shirt. "Just give me my daughter and I will leave." His tone was less angry, but still had the same effect. No one seemed to move or breath as the continued their pain viewing.

The girl cried in Mark's arms as she listened to her father. "Please, he'll kill him… just like Danny." Mark looked down at the girl. "We won't let that happen," he said rubbing her back in small circles. 'Danny?' Mark wondered, 'if he had killed before what would stop him this time.'

Carter's head began to throb, and everything was in slow motion. "No" he said in a whisper. The man glared down trying to intimidate Carter. "You need help, we can help you. Just relax and…"

Carter was cut off as the knife was pressed below his chin "I don't want your help" he said gritting his teeth in disgust. With his attention turned away the guards were able to get closer, but they weren't close enough when the man remembered them. "Tisk tisk, I thought you would know better then that." He played with the knife in his hand, running his finger down the edge, slicing into his finger.

One guard stopped as he realized that he would have to wait, while the other raised his gun. His partner gave him a questioning look, "Tom, no" he whispered, but his partner ignored him. He pulled back the trigger. The shot rang out through the room, causing the surrounding people to jump. Jenny squeezed herself into a tighter ball as she heard the shot.

Blood ran through his fingers as he griped his wound. "Why?" he asked looking into the eyes of his partner.

Note – Sorry again for the wait, thanks for staying with me on this one, you all rock. Next update will be Saturday. Sooner if I find time, thank you all for reading and being awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Angel

Chapter 9

Note- My plan to write this yesterday, but was killed by the snow (but I do love snow) which I had to shovel (and play in) then other stuff and the computer decided that it didn't like the internet anymore, but after much fighting and over 4 hours of reloading and special-ness it kind of works, but is still iffy. So better slightly late then never. I hope all of you with snow are having snowball fights. And if any of you are sick (mudhousejunkie) I hope that you get better soon. And thank you all for your reviews, as always and forever you rock… By the way I understand the confusion caused by the ending, it wasn't planned it kind of just came to me so I am adlibbing from how I was going to continue this. Hope you enjoy and that you understand better.

* * *

Tom lowered his gun to the floor as he stepped closer to where Carter was laying pinned to the ground "Oh, Chris you just don't know me, do you?" He looked at Carter whose face was expressionless as he absorbed the shock from the room. 

Chris held his leg just above his left knee; his leg crumbled under the weight and nearly gave out when he stood back up with his weight on his right leg. "Tom? That was a long time ago, this isn't the same."

"Yes it is, its his child" Tom kneeled down beside the man who was now smiling. "We'll get your daughter," he said while holding his gun back up towards the people surrounding the desk. "Now that I have your attention." He stood up and walked over to the admit desk and picked up the phone and forcefully pulled it, ripping the connection out. "If anyone tries anything" he pointed the gun at Carter and made a shooting sound. He turned his attention to his partner, walking confidently over to him he reached to Chris's side and removed his gun "now be a good boy and get behind the desk with the rest of them." He looked around and noticed a few people out from the desk "everyone behind the desk, if you're a patient I expect you to be out of here, you have thirty seconds, go."

Everyone moved quickly as the staff members huddled behind the desk and the patients rushed out the door. Ideas and strategies ran through everyone's mind trying to find a safe way out.

Behind the Desk a few staff members sat around the guard and used what bandages they had to help stop the bleeding. He cringed in pain as the bandage was wrapped tightly around his leg. He thanked them as he moved to the side of the desk able to see what was happening.

"Now, be good and give me the little girl," he said while kneeling once again beside Carter. He looked down at Carter for the first time realizing who the victim was. "Wow, Dr. Carter, seems that you just can't catch a break." His smile widened as he looked into the glazed eyes below him.

Mark held the girl tighter as he glanced at the door and wondered if he would even have a chance with her. Her crying had stopped and she just stared off waiting. Mark continued to try to sooth the child as he rubbed her back and spoke soothing words of comfort to her.

"Hey, lets try something new, this doesn't seem to be swaying them to well. Get off of him." Although reluctant he stood up relieving the weight on Carter who sighed with relief as the pressure was lifted. "Up!" he yelled to Carter who ignored the plea as he reveled in the soothing of his back. "Get the hell up!" he yelled more forcefully aiming the gun. Carter struggled to his feet, standing his ground he waited for the result.

The cop gave Jenny's father the extra gun in exchange for the knife. "So, you wont give us the little girl, well what shall we do?" he walked back to Dr. Carter "Hey, remember?" the knife glistened in his tight grasp. Carter could see the knife, but refused to look directly at it as he continued to stand his ground seemingly unfazed by the events unraveling and the possibilities presenting themselves.

Carter could feel the blood running downs his arms that were limp by his sides. The blood ran down his fingers and drops hit the floor, his shirt was covered with the blood the fresh blood. He could feel the rage building inside of his as the knife tormented him. Soon he couldn't hold his composure, he closed his fists tightly, causing a stream of blood the strain to the floor adding the puddles. Before Tom could open his mouth to say his next sentence Carter's fist flew and struck him across the jaw, then his other fist collided with his stomach. Carter reached and grabbed the gun from Tom. While the gun was ripped from his he pushed the knife forward to defend himself. Carter pushed him to the ground and pointed the gun at Jenny's father who was in the motion or raising his new gun. "Don't!" he yelled. "Put it down now," he ordered.

Carter's breath became heavy as he tried to regain his composure. The staff looked on stunned. "Chris, get the gun." Carter said in a more calm tone as he took a step back to where the older gun lay. He kicked it with his foot towards the admit desk. Chris picked it up and regained the strength he needed.

Carter held the gun towards Jenny's father while Chris stood by his partner and placed handcuffs on him and took away the knife. He waved Dr. Benton over to watch him. Tom was placed on his stomach face down on the floor. Chris moved over to the man who now had tears in his eyes as he noticed his defeat. Chris took the cuffs from Tom's belt and used them on his other capture.

Carter could feel his arms shaking as he held up the weapon. Once he saw that the men were under control he lowered the gun to his side and let his arms relax. He closed his eyes and could feel his body sway. As he looked at the men on the ground he caught Peter's eyes, full of relief.

They looked at each other for a moment when Peter noticed something unsettling in Carter's expression "Carter?" he asked gently. Carter's breath caught in his throat as all of the pain rushed into him at once, as he noticed what had happened his body became numb and the world darkened. Everyone watched in horror as he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Note- Hope you all liked it, next update will be Saturday unless we get a snow day then it might be sooner. If your still confused a bit, don't worry more explaining will come. Have fun, read, and review. Thanks to everyone for reading and being so cool. Smile. 


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Angel

Chapter 10

Note- sorry I know today is Sunday, but I had this written yesterday… my internet is just being special it has moments of good and more moments of bad, pretty much it wouldn't let me sign in. Sorry again, but since you had to wait I wrote extra since I had more time. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

He struggled to open his eyes as he felt himself being lifted up, he wanted to talk, but the numbness only showed its strength. He heard mumbles of mixed speech undecipherable. His mind ran though what had happened because he wasn't really sure. He played the moment over in his head, pleased with his act. But where did it go wrong? He lay motionless, left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The staff gathered around his crumpled form on the floor. "Carter? Carter, can you hear me?" Dr. Benton asked his voice full of a familiar worry they had all heard before. "Lets get him to trauma, someone get a back board." He said without looking away from Carter.

Within seconds they were in the trauma room, although it seemed like hours passing with everything in slow motion. They removed Carter's shirt and found the main cause of the dilemma. Benton searched his memory for when. He realized that he had watched it happen without realizing it.

_Carter's hand struck the man across the jaw; he retrieved the gun as the man protected himself. The knife was pushed forward forcefully before Carter knocked him to the ground. He staggered backwards, but all eyes fell on the fallen man and the girl's father. They all looked up at Carter again once he regained what composure he had left and spoke with strength and courage. His agony went unnoticed as he held his ground until it became too much for him._

As Benton and the others surrounding Carter came to realize everything they had ignored, they continued their work, while playing that moment over and over again in their minds wondering why they didn't realize anything at that point.

The world was spinning slower as seconds passed and hope rose and fell with every change on the monitors surrounding the bed. The nurses blurred in the background as they scrambled with supplies.

The door entering the room swung in and out, as people rushed around, working to save their friend again. Benton and Luka worked side by side, while other doctors like Chen and Malucci mainly watched, but did what they could once asked.

* * *

Beyond the trauma room at the admit desk it was a new world. Cops surrounded the area and everyone was being questioned. Mark sat in chairs with Jenny on his lap, crying, blaming herself for what happened. Mark held her tightly as he listened to all of the commotion around him, but strained to hear what was happening in the distance as he watched the staff run around, streaming through the hospital in search of anything. He was lost in the chain of events, stuck behind the desk unable to see what was happening, only hearing what was to be heard. He was unsure of what was happening, but nurses leaving the room would smile at him giving him hope.

One female officer took a seat by Mark and began to ask him questions. He answered for what he knew, then when he was asked if the girl could speak Mark refused and said that she needed time before questioning. Mark lifted the child into a strong embrace as he carried her to the lounge to escape the noise.

He sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes blinked away the tears still forming in her eyes. He took a tissue out of his pocket and gently swept her tears from her face. She was about to apologize again when Mark cut her off, "It's not your fault," he said softly "your dad needs help, and we are going to help him get that help. Now, whenever you are ready the police out there" he looked towards the door, "will need to ask you some questions."

Her eyes fell watching her hands place with the familiar strings hanging from her jacket. "Ok," she said in barely a whisper "I'll talk to them." Mark looked at the strength this young child possessed and his heart broke looking at her pain. He excused himself to find the officer he met earlier.

* * *

Mark walked around searching when he decided to check on Carter. He walked towards Trauma one. He got there and found that it was pure chaos. He looked away and met Dr. Weaver's eyes before she turned back to talk to the police surrounding her. He walked into the room and wondered if this is what it was like the last time. He could fell the fear and panic as he entered the room and he only added to it.

Blood covered the sheets and parts of the floor surrounding the gurney. "Lets get him upstairs, now" Benton said catching his breath. As he wheeled him out to the elevators he looked down at the still unconscious patient, this time was different. He expected to see Carter looking back at him, but was met by nothing, an emptiness looming in the air. The elevator doors opened and Benton entered feeling alone. The doors closed and Benton said the only thing he could think of, "Come on Carter, I'm going to get you through this, do you hear me? Come on man." He looked at the floors changing unable to bear the silent void except to beeping showing life.

The doors opened to a silent realm, chaos contained. He watched as Dr. Romano came over to the open elevator and took hold of the gurney. "What are his stats Peter?" His voice wasn't full of the sadistic tone everyone knew, he was more worried then he ever let show. Benton rambled off the stats as Carter was wheeled to the free room prepared for him.

While scrubbing in, the two surgeons didn't talk, but to discuss stats and procedures done. They entered the room and began their work to repair the damage done. As time passed nothing changed, they worked but his stats remained the same or fell slightly. They continued their search to find out all the damage done. The knife fell below bibs on his right side, it stabbed in through his side at an angle up and back towards his spine, but missed by no less then half of an inch. After two hours of work they fixed what the found in search of anything else causing the stats to remain so low.

* * *

Carter listened as hard as he could trying to determine what was being said around him, a lone voice became clearer and he could only guess what was being said. The noise turned to silence, and all he heard was the beeping around him. Another voice broke in a voice gentler then he had ever heard it. Once again the words became muffled together then everything faded away, he remembered the feeling and allowed it to consume him.

* * *

Four and a half hours passed before Carter was removed from the room and placed into a private intensive care bed. Benton sat with him, before he was called down to the ER for questioning.

Jenny was questioned and taken to a foster care facility although her and the staff fought against it. Mark took the elevator up to the room as he stepped off he traded places with Peter who was now making his way down to the ER. Mark walked over to the doorway and looked in, but before he could enter his beeper went off sending him back to the ER.

* * *

Sound came back to him, but it was silence again, but the beeping reassured him of life. He tried to open his eyes, to move even a little, but it was useless. The numbness that threatened him earlier was gone and he could fell the pain he had hoped to avoid. He felt alone as the warmth was lifted. He heard footsteps distancing themselves from where he was laying, he then heard a new set getting closer then stopping. A new familiar beeping filled his mind. Then he listened to the steps leaving him alone.

His thoughts were not empty, but filled with sounds he dreamt of often, he could hear Lucy's voice talking to him from past memories, but that sweet voice was pushed away when a voice ripped through his thoughts and took over. It was the man who created Carter's hell. But now his voice faded behind a gentle soft voice, that wasn't forgotten. He could feel the child's arms as if he was still holding her safe with him. He could hear her muffled cries as well as her sweet heartfelt laughter. All he wanted was to know how she was, to wake up to see her smiling and happy, but he couldn't seem to awaken from the dream he was stuck in.

* * *

Note – Once again sorry, ok next update will be some point this upcoming weekend. Probably one or two more chapters left, but not even I know for sure. Hope that you liked this chapter, have a great day. 


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Angel

Chapter 11

Note- I'm sorry about the wait. And a big thanks for the reviews you all truly rock.

* * *

Everything drifted into one another as voices mixed with worry became unbearable. The pain, undefeated by his will, surged through him as his loneliness only made him fight harder to be heard. Rhythms danced around his mind, momentarily distracting him from his struggle and pain. 

He could feel a presence looming over him as words turned into silence, then as it all happened before it was gone again, alone with his thoughts. He started to think of memories nearly forgotten. It was as if he was seeing it all for the first time as the memories became fresh as the days they occurred. They ranged through his first day to what seemed to be his last and beyond. Happiness contained to single moments, forgotten and disposed off by one moment's creations and destructions.

He rushed back to reality as someone entered the room, a familiar voice greeting his return. It was gentle but the anger shown through. The man he respected, a friend in hiding. Apologizing in his own way, mainly silence.

Although heavy his eyelids slowly lifted. A flurry of lights meshed colors into one another, creating a rainbow, an illusion dancing across his vision. He blinked away the confusion clearing his site and looking up into the eyes awaiting their approval once more. "Carter?" concern riddled the speech; still blinking he struggled to speak, but succumbed when he realized what he already knew.

It's as if all the thoughts were gone for those few moments and confusion overtook him. Questions he had known the answers to once now appeared unanswered, creating the darkness he feared once, the only thing he could remember. He recognized the man hovering over him, but a simple name escaped him, why? Bits and pieces, mere reminders lingered, linking him back to what he could know and would know.

* * *

Note – ok I know its short, I am sorry. I promise to update as soon as I possibly can, honestly I kind of lost track of time with everything going on lately and I'm sorry. 


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen Angel

Chapter 12

Note- Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it's greatly appreciated. You are all amazing and I thank you for that. I hope that you all enjoy this update.

* * *

Carter looked straight into the eyes consumed with fear and worry, the anger he was so accustom to disappeared: memories flooding back to a familiar sight. Although he knew it was real, it all seemed like a dream. How could this be real? Blame circled him as he could see the pain he had inflicted on his friends through one mans searching eyes. He longed to apologize for, well he wasn't really sure this time, he did what he knew was right but somehow saying he was sorry was all that he could think to say once he had the chance to speak.

* * *

Benton looked down into the newly opened eyes expecting for them to bring with them the youth he once saw in them, a distant memory now. Pushed aside through all the debris falling around him. But now he saw a familiar gaze, this look he knew too well, it was sad, distant. Benton didn't understand it completely, but he knew that this was how Carter had always been, blaming himself for anything that he possibly could. 

"Carter?" he asked again, Carter shook his head slightly to show that he could hear him. "I will be right back." He assured him before leaving the room.

As he walked down the hall, he wondered a question he had been asking for awhile, it seemed like a frequent question when he is around Carter, _Why him? _Simple enough to ask, but an answer is still negligent of showing itself. He made it to the desk at the end of the hall and found that it was vacant. He picked up the phone and called down to the ER. Mark answered the phone, and the news that everyone was waiting on spread throughout the rooms. Mark said that he would be up after he dealt with a trauma coming in. Benton offered his service but was denied. As he hung up the phone a nurse returned to the station and greeted him kindly, while asking if she could help him. He sent her to Carter's room, while he picked the phone up again to try to call the Carter's again.

He turned and leaned against the desk, watching the nurse walk down the hall, the phone ringing, but going unanswered. As he moved to discard the phone a voice appeared "Hello, Carter residence" the voice stated.

"Hello, this is Dr. Benton from County I work with Car… John. May I speak to a family member?"

The voice hesitated "No one is here right now, might I take a message?"

"Do you know where I can reach them?" Benton asked losing hope in reaching these people.

"Well sir, John's parents will not be returning for several weeks, and have asked not to be disturbed, but if you give me a message I can do my best to get it to them, as for Mrs. Millicent Carter, she is away on business and I am unsure on when she will be returning, but again if you would like I can try to get a message to her."

Benton's eyes drifted towards the floor, he turned around and rested his elbows on the desk leaning his head towards the receiver "Can you just let them know that Dr. Carter has been involved in an accident, and that we will be waiting for their call."

"I will see what I can do Dr. Benton, good bye."

Benton hung up the phone and hesitated before returning to Carter's room, somehow the conversation didn't shock him, causing the question to present itself once again.

* * *

Carter watched as the nurse circled him, never making eye contact distant. Checking the machines the medication, she seemed lost in her thoughts, happy but unwilling to show it. He could hear her shoes as the squeaked with every shift and step. She turned to leave the room, but now she turned back as if finally noticing that I was in the room. Watching me watch her, she turned away and left the room, it was just as if she had never been there. 

The nurse passed Benton in the hall, but he called for her attention. "Can you bring some ice chips to Dr. Carter's room?" she agreed and left on her new mission. Benton returned to the room and watched as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He knew that he didn't go unnoticed. He sat down beside Carter who stopped his study of the ceiling tiles and began to look over towards his visitor again. Benton wanted to speak, but words seemed to evade him, he didn't know what to say or what Carter was thinking. The silence quickly became unbearable "Well, how about we take that tube out?" Carter nodded in full agreement hating the feeling and memories that came with such a feeling. Just as Benton was beginning the count the nurse returned with ice chips placing them beside Benton. "Three." Carter began to cough as Benton handed him the cup and spoon. Carter took a small scoop and closed his eyes against the cold sensation numbing his mouth while soothing his soar throat.

Carter opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped as he watched the nurse leave again without a word. Carter handed the ice chips back to Benton who held on to them for a moment before placing them on the stand beside him. He was about to speak when Mark walked into the room. "Hey" Mark spoke gently "How are you feeling?" he asked Carter who ran through his mind searching for an answer. Mark didn't ask again fearing a bad answer, or anything bad, he just wanted to help. "Peter…" he began while moving closer to the bed, but stopped as his beeper began to go off. "I'll have to come back later" as quickly as he came he was gone.

Carter gave up his search for an answer and looked back up at the tiles again. "Sorry" he said in less then a whisper, Benton wasn't sure of what he heard, but fearing the truth he refused to ask. "It's Okay Carter" he soothed. Carter wanted to ask questions, but somehow he was afraid to ask, what if the answers weren't what he wanted to hear? All he knew that what ever it was, he was sorry for it.

* * *

Note – The next update will most likely be this weekend, but I might get it sooner since a little bit of time is opening up now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please any info, opinions, or anything else are welcome. Have a great day and smile. 

thanx darkdestiney2000... I had it spaced differently originally but I guess the upload read it differently


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen Angel

Chapter 13

* * *

Carter was sitting up in his bed, watching the clock above the door. Counting down to the end of the hour. She was coming, she was all right, and this would prove something good in the midst of bad. He couldn't seem to smile, but he knew that just seeing her would make the pain and fear fade away if only for a moment, it would all be worth death.

* * *

He had been awake for almost seven hours and everyone he had ever met in the hospital seemed to come to visit as well as some he had never known existed. Police ran in and out of the room gathering and giving information. They learned everything they could from Carter before explaining to him that they were unable to contact Jennifer's mother. But they assured him that they would and there would be no reason to worry. Carter tried to believe them, but something kept him from the comfort he sought in their words.

* * *

Ticking away, the endless seams of uncertainty, what was to come with the next second that passed? Would there even be another second to see? Mind racing the clock blurring in and out of his vision as he stared at it hoping to see the hidden meaning but only watching the seconds turn to minutes.

He always watched the clock; it kept him wondering. Even when he was younger he would stare off lost in the clicking, the rhythm lulling him into submission. An escape from the unsympathetic reality he was learning of, but he learned of its greatness away from home only for the old thoughts to resurface through misery.

* * *

The door opened, pulling him from the clock. She walked in, one police officer behind her softly touching her shoulder she was directed to a seat alongside the bed. After excusing herself the police officer exited the room, but remained just outside of the door. She sat silently watching him as he had the clock only seconds before. Watching Carter, scanning him looking for him.

Just looking at Jenny lifted Carter's spirits; he couldn't help but smile. She cocked her head to the side trying to discover the meaning of his joyous look, wondering if it was real or pretend for her. She smiled back at him after straightening her head. Quickly standing up from the seat, if she had more room she would have been sprinting, she grabbed for him clinging to him, as she had not to long ago. A memory that seemed so distant but never to be forgotten.

Embraced for only seconds, seemingly and eternity. They pulled away but Carter kept a hold on Jenny's arm, loose and comforting. Tears running silently down her cheeks as she looked into Carter's welcoming gentle eyes. Carter took a light hold of Jenny's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs running them over her face again and soothing her.

Her body shook as she let go of all the guilt she was feeling and all of her pain, her knees nearly buckling beneath her as she found an escape.

Carter moved up higher in his bed and carefully picked up Jenny and cradled her in his arms. Although the movement ran a shock of pain through him, he pushed it aside and just held her, succumbing to the past and crying with her.

She pushed up from him gently looking back into his eyes, now red and stung with tears. She smiled at him and wiped away his tears as he had done for her. Hi smile grew and he couldn't help but love this girl for all that she was. She rested her head on his chest, calming her breaths as she listened intently to the sound of Carter's beating heart, proof of life.

Carter closed his eyes for a moment, tears still forming behind. He opened his eyes and blinked away the warm tears. He caught site of the clock steady to the beat as always. Over twenty minutes had past, he wondered how long they would have before she would be returned to the foster home, soon to be relocated to Florida to live with her grandparents. At least she has someone he though to himself, thinking of all the amazing things this one girl was capable of and all she had already accomplished.

* * *

A new day came and she was gone, back to a place she couldn't call home, no family and no real friends. But soon she would go home; at least that's how Carter pictured it, a hopeful place that she deserved.

* * *

The picture she had drawn while a patient herself sat on Carter's bedside table. He looked at it over and over again as if reading her soul, seeing her beauty. Why couldn't they have seen it? Punishing her for their faults, their fear, their hatred, or however one could try to justify such acts.

He ran his fingers over the picture, over his wings. He compared himself to her; he wasn't an angel. Why would she think that? He wasn't special if he was why didn't his parents or family even come to visit him. They never came the first time why should this time be different? A phone call or so a year that was his family, but since the first stabbing he was able to rekindle a relationship with his grandmother, someone did seem care.

For some time family had a different meaning for Carter. He had a great family, just not a very conventional one. He worked with them, felt safe with them; they visited him, and helped him when he was in need.

But he never felt worthy of their love their companionship. Why couldn't he just be happy? It was never that simple for him, blame and pain surrounded his life; even in the place he felt safest. With the safety dwindling and threatening his life, how could he ever feel safe?

* * *

Note- I know it's not very long, but that's because the next chapter will be longer and it has a twist to it… So hope you enjoyed. 


	14. Beta Begging

Hi everyone, alright an update is on its way under one condition… I need a Beta reader to help me out… I am lacking one for two of my stories and would love someone to look over what I have already written, then once that is all fixed I shall finish the stories… both this and Warped Love are in need of tweaking. I am truly sorry about this horrible wait, I never meant for these stories to go unfinished for so long. Life just got in the way, but I have a little more time before school starts again and work isn't hounding me too much for the next week or so. Now I am going to do the best I can to have these stories revamped before the end of the month. But that can only be done with your help. So please take pity on me, I am begging b/c I feel so bad about this.

Thank you to everyone who has stood by me with this and for any help you can offer. Just send me an e-mail, the address is on my user page.

ashlee a.k.a. Cartergal131

P.S. after this whole incident I have also decided that before I post another story I will have it near completion to avoid ever leaving it unfinished for such an extensive period of time.


End file.
